this is life
by pnayraver3
Summary: ok dis is a strange story it has tai sora and some of the other people but read it
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1  
  
  
*Doorbell*  
"Who is it?"  
  
They yell" It's TK"  
  
"O hi Tk"Kari said wit a smile  
  
"Guess what Matt told me?…………"  
  
"Well are you gonna tell me or what?  
  
"Ok ok... they are all comin back"  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"Everyone is comin back from college"  
  
" I still dont get it...What are you talkin about"  
  
" Tai, Matt, Sora, and everyone else"  
  
" O WOW I CANT BELIVE IT.....FOR REAL!!!!!!"  
  
"Yup I'm for real!!!!"  
  
~Kari thinkin* dis is great Im soo excited I have 2 everyone. I cant help lookn at TK......he looks so HOT!!!!!~  
"Your HOTT!!!"  
  
"Say that again"  
  
"UM...hehehe nuttin"  
  
~kari thinkin*great job Kari tell him that *~" I better call Davis,Yolie,and Cody. they will be so exicted."  
  
~TK thinking* Davis?... ok well at least shes happy. 1 day im gonna tell Kari how i feel about her and how cute she looks to me. hope she doesnt have a thing 4 davis*~  
"well im gonna go Kari Matt's comin over."  
  
"Well se ya later."  
  
"before I go will you.....umm..."  
  
"will i what?"  
  
"um.. never mind i got to go see ya"  
  
TK ran off as fast as he could to hes place"i cant belive i said that no i feel like a total dork"  
  
"i wonder why TK is acting weird now? o well i better call everyone." 


	2. chapter

Chapter2  
  
"Really Kari that's cool call me when they all get here"  
  
"Ok Davis ill talk 2 ya later. Bye"  
  
"C-ya."  
~Davis thinking*Kari called me I feel so happy I cant wait till she calls again. But what about TJ or what ever his name I'll take care of that later. *  
  
~Jun walks in~   
"What's up wit u Davis you daydreaming about KARI. *Wink*  
  
"Shut-up Jun u don't no what your talking about. I do...NOT like her."  
  
"Sure what ever Davis"  
  
At TK's house he hears a knock  
  
*Knock-knock*  
  
"Who is it "?  
  
"Its the tooth fairy now let me in."  
  
"Sorry I didn't lose a tooth.haha ok fine Matt"  
  
Matt and TK start to laugh so hard for all the stuff Matt told him about college. But then TK asked dis question.  
  
"Hey Mat what ever happened to Sora, are you two still going out?"  
  
"Well no not anymore"  
  
" What happened?"  
  
"Well I um...well we decide 2 break up"   
  
"Really? I don't believe u cause u and Sora were in LOVE! So what really happened?"  
  
"Well I um..."  
  
"You um....?"  
  
"I...I CHEATED ON HER OK"  
  
Matt started 2 get all teary eyed.  
  
"What... WHAT!!! I CANT BELIVE YOU DID THAT HOW COULD YOU SHE WAS ONE OF MY BEST FRENDS, SHE WAZ LIKE A SISTER 2 ME AND YOU CHEATED ON HER!!!!! WHATS WORNG WITH YOU MATT YOU TO CARED FOR EACH OTHER SO MUCH AND YOU TURN AND CHEAT ON HER!!!!"  
  
"Listen TK you don't understand I...."  
  
"I UNDERSTAND FINE MATT, YOU BIG JERK I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD EVER CHEAT ON A GIRL!!!!!!"  
  
* TK doesn't understand I better go* thought Matt to himself  
  
"SHUT-UP TK JUST SHUT-UP!!!!!"  
  
Matt got so mad he ran out and TK was still yellin. Matt ran to a park behind these apartments. He didn't no that's were Tai and Kari were right now.  
  
Matt thinking and crying*TK doesn't understand he didn't know why I did it. I could have explained. Now Sora is with Tai and he use to be my best friend how could he. Why does he get everything I ever want? He was the leader and he got my girl. My own brother likes him better. *  
All that dark force started 2 come back 2 Matt. 


	3. chapter

Chapter 3  
Flashback  
  
"Hi Sora" Mimi said with a BIG smile till she saw Sora sad "WHATS WRONG!!!"  
  
"O hi Mimi" Sora trying to wipe all her tears off.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Matt dumped me...he dumped me good"  
  
"What!!! Why did he dump you? "  
  
"He...um..."  
  
~Tai walks in ~  
"Hey Mimi, What's up Sor...Sora what's the matter?"  
  
"O TAI!!!" Sora runs to Tai and hugs him and crying.  
  
"It's ok Sora you'll be ok" Tai then looks at Mimi and mouthed the words "what happened?"  
Mimi shrugged at him and looks at Sora.  
  
~At that same time Matt was with his NEW girlfriend~  
Matt looked at her and she smiled back but he couldn't stand the fact that he cheated on Sora for her.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Ya, Jun?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Um..." Matt looked at her and looked up at the sky and remembered the times when him and Sora would look up at the sky and remember the times in the digital world. He then looks at Jun. "nuttin I'm looking right at you well never mind."  
  
Sora crying and trying to talk to Tai and Mimi." Can't believe he left for…for…for."  
  
"Who did Matt want?" Tai had this really happy but sad and mad face on.  
  
"Well." Mimi said, "It um… how could I put it this way.. Its Jun."  
  
Tai, falling flat on his face, saying." JUN!!! AHHH DAVIS' OLDER SISTER!!!"  
Laughing so hard he couldn't breathe." he dumped you for that creepy girl I can't believe it. I mean Sora I've known you for a really long time and I know you pretty well. Lets see the difference. Jun is Davis' sister and you don't have a brother or sister. She scares da hell out of me and you don't, she's u-g-l-y and you are.." Tai walking closer to Sora"…. and you the prettiest girl I ever seen in my life" Tai then kisses Sora. Sora then kissed him back. Then they hear Mimi crying her eyes out. Tai and Sora stop and look at her.  
  
Sora and Tai " Mimi what's wrong are? You ok?"  
  
Mimi saying while sobbing " that was the most beautiful thing I …(sniff) ever.. (Sniff) HEARED!!!"  
  
Tai and Sora blushing look at each other. Tai then ask Sora " So Matt dumped you cause he likes Jun?"  
  
"Well.." Sora said with a happier voice," he cheated on me for her..wHat a jerk huh."  
  
"ya I wonder why he did dat?"  
  
Mimi trying to wipe up her make-up said." Tai ask her already!!!"  
  
"Ask me what Tai?"  
  
Tai held Sora's hand and Mimi was gunna cry again. Tai then said   
  
"Sora I have known you since we were very young and I never had the chance or the guts to say I really care for…"  
  
"But Tai I know you cared for me…."  
  
"…Sora not just that I cared and liked you so much but I never told anybody but Mimi, cause she wanted to help me when we were younger, but then you told Mimi you liked Matt and he liked you back, I couldn't do anything about it so I try to move on but I couldn't. So now I have the chance to tell you and ask you…. Sora will you go out with me?"  
Sora looked at him and Mimi was crying her eyes out again. Sora then said with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"Tai you have been there for me since we were really little and I thank you for that and to tell you the truth I liked you too. But then I met Matt and you no the rest and now I see a new Tai Kamiya and I say this to you…."  
  
"O says YES ALREADY SORA!!!" Mimi yelled at them.  
  
"Yes Tai I'll go out with you!"  
  
Matt and Jun were walking by there and Matt saw Sora but didn't see him and then she and Tai kissed. Matt was so shocked he ran and yelled "SORA NO…!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sora and Tai looked at him and Tai and Sora ran. Mimi then told Matt to go away and Matt was crying. Then Jun grabbed him and slapped him in the face and they left.  
  
End of the flashback  
  
Matt then yelled, "WHY DOES HE GET EVERYTHING I WANT?!!!! 


	4. chapter

Chapter 4  
  
Tai and Kari ran out and saw Matt crying. Kari asked, "Matt what's the matter are you ok?"  
  
Tai then laugh and said, "don't worry about him he just a little cry baby"  
  
Matt was so mad he got up and ran and punched Tai in the face.  
  
Kari was so scared  
  
"Stop fighting you two stop please!!!!"  
  
But it was to late they were at it blood was going everywhere and Tai was so mad and so was Matt. Kari ran inside and called TK.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"TK, ITS KARI PLEASE COME OVER YOUR BROTHER AND MY BROTHER ARE FIGHTING AND I CANT STOP IT PLEASE HELP!! PLEASE COME OVER!!"  
  
"Don't worry I'll be there."  
  
TK then hanged up the phone and ran over there.  
  
TK ran as fast as he could to get there and once he did get there he saw Tai and Matt in a fight and he grabbed Matt and Kari grabbed Tai.  
  
Tai then looked at Matt and asked," what was that for???"  
  
Matt then took a deep breath and said, "Tai we need to talk."  
Matt and Tai then left and TK and Kari saw them leave and TK was thinking to himself  
  
~I fell so happy I'm so close to Kari a few more moments and then I will tell her every thing and after that I'll ask her out and she will say yes. But what if she says no. I fell so stupid asking and I will be so sad. But I have to try. ~  
  
"Kari can I ask you something?"  
  
" Ya TK, what is it?"  
  
~Kari thinking.  
PLEASE ASK ME OUT PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!! ~  
  
"Will you… Um…. I mean I have know you since we we're like 8 or 9 and I um… always cared for you like a sister."  
  
(Thinking)  
~A SISTER THAT'S ALL NOT MORE THEN!!!!!! I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME OR LIKED ME… MAN I FEEL SAD AND STUPID FLIRTING WITH HIM!!!! ~  
  
"And I um. Want to ask you if…"  
  
"HI Kari…o hi TJ." it was Davis   
  
"Come on you know my name by now"  
~GRRR great timing Davis. ~ Thought T.K.  
  
" Ya I know I'm just kidding T.K. hahaha"  
  
Davis saw how Kari was looking at T.K. and got kind of jealous of him. That's why he came and bugged them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Matt and Tai were walking and Matt then said, "Listen Tai why did you go out with Sora and you know that I love her so why did you do it?"  
  
"LISTIN UP MATT I LOVE SORA SINCE BEFORE SHE MET YOU AND SHE WAS CRYING AND YOU CHEATED ON HER SO I HAD TO TAKE MY CHANCE SO I SHOULD ASK YOU WHY YOU CHEATED ON HER FOR JUN!!!JUN!!! MAN ITS JUN!!!"  
  
"I don't know why I did it I guess I wanted both girls"  
  
"Well don't tell me all this tell it to Sora."  
  
"Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Hm… you punished me in my face and made me bleed.. Should I or not.. Well you have been my best friend and I don't get mad very easily so ya I forgive you. But you have to promise me you will talk to Sora but steal her from me."  
  
"Ya man she's total yours and I will talk to her" they gave each other a hug but then pushed each other away. So people don't think they are gay. 


End file.
